


Der Untergang der Athen

by Servena



Category: Bolitho - Alexander Kent
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typische Gewalt, Freundschaft, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: Er ist fort. Er ist wirklich fort. (Alternativer Verlauf zu "Die Feuertaufe".)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für die Sommerchallenge 2016.

Richard Bolithos Hände bebten, als er das Fernglas nachjustierte. Grauen erfüllte ihn bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, doch er konnte sich nicht abwenden. Zu groß war die Hoffnung, irgendwo in dem Höllenspektakel vor ihm einen vertrauten blonden Haarschopf zu entdecken.

Die Barkentine _Athen_ , die sie vor wenigen Wochen erst herrenlos im Meer treibend gefunden und als Prise übernommen hatten, war dem Untergang geweiht, in die Falle gelockt von einem Schiff Ihrer Majestät, der Brigg _Sandpiper_. Vor Monaten verschwunden, hatten Piraten sich dieses Schiffes bemächtigt, doch noch immer wehte die britische Flagge über ihrem Deck. Das hätte auch ihnen leicht zum Verhängnis werden können, hätte ihr Ausguck die _Athen,_ die vor dem Wind vorausgesegelt war, nicht rechtzeitig gesehen – oder das, was noch von der ehemals stolzen Schonerbark übrig war.

Das Heck des Schiffes war durchlöchert, das Ruder zerstört, manövrierunfähig schwankte sie in der aufgepeitschten See. Kettenkugeln hatten die Takelage zerrissen und es regnete Blöcke und Spieren auf das Deck hinunter. Die Segel hingen in Fetzen, und mit einem lauten Knall gab schließlich der Besanmast nach und stürzte auf das Achterdeck, wo er Menschen unter sich begrub.

Der Fockmast war bereits abgeknickt und hing jetzt auf Backbordseite ins Wasser, nur noch von einigen Seilen gehalten. Richard konnte sehen, wie einige kleine Gestalten versuchten, das Tauwerk zu kappen, denn das Schiff hatte durch den überhängenden Mast bereits starke Schlagseite. Letztendlich aber würde auch das sie nicht retten. Zwar hatte die _Sandpiper_ von ihrem Opfer abgelassen, doch die Festung auf der nahe liegenden Insel feuerte unermüdlich. Sie würde das Schiff ohne Zweifel versenken.

Es war wie der Anblick aus einem Albtraum, aus dem er nicht erwachen konnte.

Hinter ihm, auf dem Deck des Linienschiffes _Gorgon_ , war der Teufel los. Matrosen rannten durcheinander und enterten auf in die Takelage, um die Rahen anzubrassen. Die Segel über ihnen wurden hastig gerefft, als sie mit dem Bug durch den Wind gingen. Die Szene des Schreckens zog an Steuerbord an ihnen vorbei, bis sie ihr schließlich das Heck zuwandten.

Niemand an Bord konnte auch nur die geringsten Zweifel über die Bedeutung dieses Manövers haben: Sie rannten davon. Verzweiflung erfüllte ihn bei dem Gedanken, das Martyn den Angriff überlebt haben könnte, nur um jetzt seine letzte Chance auf Rettung davonsegeln zu sehen. Dann wäre es besser, wenn er bereits tot war.

Er fühlte sich, als wäre ein Teil von ihm selbst abgetrennt worden.

„Mr. Bolitho! Lassen Sie ihre Division aufentern und Segel setzen! Oder sind Sie etwa zu beschäftigt mit träumen?!“, fuhr ihn der vierte Offizier Tergorren an, ein mächtiger Mann mit schwarzem Schnurrbart. Richard rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, bevor er sich umdrehte und salutierte. „Aye, Sir!“ Tergorren war ein Tyrann, aber kaum ein Offizier würde in dieser Situation Rücksicht auf die Gefühle eines einzelnen Midshipman nehmen.

Gemeinsam mit den Matrosen enterte er an den Wanten des Großmastes auf, getrieben von den Rufen des ersten Offiziers, Mr. Verling, der überall zugleich zu sein schien. „Mehr Männer an die Kreuzbrassen! Reffs lösen! Und alles ein bisschen schneller, wenn ich bitten darf!“

Sonst war jedes Aufentern für ihn mit Angst erfüllt, wenn er von den schwankenden Rahen hinunter auf das weit entfernte Deck blickte, doch diesmal führte er seine Bewegungen mechanisch aus, ohne auch nur einmal darüber nachzudenken. Er ist fort. Er ist wirklich fort, dachte er. Wenn ich jetzt abrutsche, wer hält mich dann fest?

Die Matrosen schwärmten über die Rahen aus und bald füllten sich die Segel wieder mit Wind. Für einen Moment hielt Richard sich an einer Pardune fest, als unter ihm das Marssegel freikam und sich knallend im Wind aufblähte. „Hier wird nicht getrödelt!“, fuhr er einen Matrosen an, der für einen Moment an der Großstenge innegehalten hatte. Der Mann zuckte zusammen und machte, dass er weiterkam.

Richard bereute seine Worte, sobald er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Er hatte kein Recht, seine Trauer an seinen Männern auszulassen.

„An Deck!“, erklang plötzlich ein gellender Ruf aus dem Ausguck und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  „Barkasse steuerbord achteraus!“ Und nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille: „Die ist von der _Athen_ , Sir!“

„Bei Gott“, murmelte er. Ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung wuchs in seiner Brust.

Segel wurden zurückgenommen, um es der Barkasse zu ermöglichen, aufzuholen. Die _Sandpiper_ , die  sich nicht mit dem großen Linienschiff messen konnte, war hinter der Insel verschwunden, die mitsamt ihrer Festung schon weit achteraus lag. Von der _Athen_ waren in der Ferne nur noch einige treibende Spiere auf den Wellenkämmen zu sehen. Wer auch immer es geschafft hatte, ihrem nassen Grab zu entkommen, würde jetzt in Sicherheit sein.

Richard hakte sich mit einem Arm und einem Bein in den Wanten unter und richtete sein Fernglas auf das Boot. Das Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, als könnte es jeden Moment daraus hervorbrechen.

Einige Matrosen. Ein Offizier, der es in dem Kampfgetümmel sogar geschafft hatte, seinen Dreispitz auf dem Kopf zu behalten. Ein blonder Haarschopf.

Richard Bolitho enterte so schnell ab wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

Als er über das Deck eilte, wurde die Barkasse gerade festgezurrt. Er schob sich zwischen zwei Seesoldaten hindurch und da war er, die blonden Haare zerzaust, die blauen Augen schreckgeweitet, mit blassem Gesicht, aber er lebte. Er lebte.

„Martyn!“ Er fasste ihn bei den Schultern. „Ich dachte, du wärst tot!“

„Dachte ich auch einen Moment lang“, erwiderte Martyn, noch ein bisschen schwach, aber schon wieder mit einem Anflug des üblichen Grinsens.

„Bist du verletzt?“ Aufmerksam musterte er seinen besten Freund, aber Blutspritzer auf seiner Uniform schienen nicht von ihm zu sein.

Martyn schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Ein Matrose hat mich ins Boot gezerrt.“

„Gott sei Dank“, sagte er und dann hielt er ihn einen Moment lang nur fest.

Von jetzt an, das schwörte er sich, würde er immer an Martyns Seite sein, und zum Teufel mit Tergorren und allen anderen, die ihm dabei im Wege standen.


End file.
